BAD GIRLS CLUB :ONE PIECE SYTLE
by luffylover101
Summary: fun, fight, crazyness and most of all sex. as 7 BAD GIRLS luffy ,ace, sanji, zora ,vivi,nami and kaya live together will they stink or swim


…**in one house…**

"_Bad Girls Club, bitches!"_

"_Look at this house!"_

"_We're in LA, bitch! Bad girls in LA!"_

…**with no males…**

"_God, I miss sex…"_

"_When the hell can I get some ass?"_

"_His dick was…really_ small…"

…**no morals…**

"_Dumb bitch! Stay the fuck away from my man!"_

"_Fucking hit me! I fucking dare you!"_

"_Get the fuck out of my face!"_

…**and no rules…**

"_I will be ok to go to jail if it means that I can beat her to the ground…"_

"_So this bitch thinks that she can fuck with me, she's got another thing coming…"_

"_And the shit just hit the fan. It just got real."_

…**all you get is drama…**

"_Get off her!"_

…**drama…**

"_You have to pick a side…either you're with the fake ass, dumb ass whores…or you're with us."_

…**and more DRAMA!**

"were done_…"_

**Welcome to the Bad Girls Club.**

"_Let the games begin…"_

**2 week before**

a girl with black hair with pink and green highlight that goes down to her waist is sitting in the limo waiting to arrive to the house.

she wore a straw hat, black jeans shorts and a red sleeveless vest also combat was at least a c-cup,her eyes are brown and she has a scar with two stitches underneath her left eye.

** (confessional new girl )**

"I really don"t care about what people say about me I just ignore them."

NAME:monkey .D luffy

AGE:22

HOMETOWN: Detroit,MI

BAD GIRL NICKNAME:straw hat luffy

Im so ready to meet all the girls and what makes me a bad girl is that I yell at whoever I want and I always win in fights."

(end of confessional)

"Oh my God" she said as the limo finally arrives to the mansion and she gets out the car. She runs inside the house and straight to the first room.

(luffy's confessional)

people don't mess with me because...well i'm me crazy,out of control,and a monkey.

(end of confessional)

luffy starts running around like a kid in a candy store.

**OUT SIDE **

a white limo arrives at the mansion and a girl with rather childish freckles gets out the car,she wore an orange open-front shirt with black tube top black tigh-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around her left leg and black boots. she also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. she also wore striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and a "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels..

(new girl confessional)

"I don"t have a filter on my mouth I bring it like no other and be prepared for me cause if I see your business im putting it out on blast." "I start and finish fights and I always come out on top."

NAME: Portgas D. Alice

AGE:24

HOMETOWN: New Orleans

BAD GIRL NICKNAME: Fire Fist ace

im Hispanic and Italian so if it comes down to it I will cuss any girl out in both languges*giggles*

(end of confession)

She walks inside the house."Any bad girls in this place!" She shouts.

"kyaaaaa"luffy screame and quickly emerges and they both hug.

"Hi what's your name?" luffy asked

"Alice, what's yours?"

"luffy, it's so nice to meet you."

"Where are you from?" Alice asked.

'Im from Detroit,MI..You?"

" New Orleans."

"Well come on me and you click so we sharin a room."Luffy said as she dragged Alice up the steps.

(Alice's confessional)

"luffy seems like a cool girl but not the kind I hang around..she reminds me of kid high on candy" "I feel like I can connect with her though."

(end of confessional)

"so which room do you want this one or that"luffy said pointing to rooms

"lest go in this one look what it says"angle said running in and pointing at what the door had over it

"captain's room"luffy read also running in the room the two started jumping on the beds and talking

**somewhere near the house **

a blue haired girl sat in the limo looking around for where she would be staying

(At the house)

"so angle do you have a nickname"luffy ask as she and her roommate walk down the stairs

"yea it's ace"she said

"so your good with cards"

"you bet ya..so you"

"cards or nickname"

"both"ace said walk into the kitchen

"yes and yes people call me lu or straw hat"

"straw hat?"

"yea because of the straw hat"she said pointing to the straw hat around her neck

luffy was the first to get her drink"Im gonna go to the pool u coming"

"yea be right there"with luffy walk out of the kitchen

ace finish getting a drink and started to follow luffy.

ace is standing in front of the door when she sees the limo pull up.

OUT SIDE

a blue hair girl stepped out

(new girl confessional)

"I am very outgoing and I definitely get out of control when it comes to females.

NAME:vivi

AGE:21

HOMETOWN:chicago IL

BAD GIRL NICKNAME: Malibu princess

"i may look cute but I could throw down and i love to party you come up in my face and you just might get a black eye

(end of confessional)

"Yo!" Lu someone else is here!"She shouted. Luffy ran to the door and stood beside Ace. vivi opened the door and luffy walked up and gave her a hug.

"Hi what's your name." Luffy asked while smiling.

"My name is vivi."

"My name is Luffy and this is Alice." They walk inside and upstairs to the room.

'Here you can share a room with us this is the last bed for this room." Ace said. They went downstairs and out back towards the pool.

"So what makes you a bad girl." vivi asked them both

" I don"t have a filter on my mouth and I say what comes to my mind." ace replied

'What about you luffy?"

'I'm very outspoken and I can start fights, what about you?"luffy asked

" I can get out of control and I love to party."

(vivi's confessional)

"I really like Luffy and Alice they seem really nice and cool and fun so I think we will get a long just fine.

(end of confessional)

somewhere in la

A young woman sat in front of a restaurant drinking from a straw inside a glass, the girl had a petite build with short, green hair , her eyes were black, she was five feet tall, she wore a white vest over a black dress, calve length black shoes

(new girl confessional)

_"I'm not known for getting into trouble, I'm known for trouble getting into me."_

_ zora_ Age: 21.

BAD GIRL NICKNAME: tom-boy Chick.

Hometown: Brooklyn, New-York.

_ I'm not going to brag about how I got a bad temper, if you have it why put it on blast, but I will say when I'm in a fit of rage you'll wanna see how it goes down. When people see me they usually think I'm ghetto and a hoe from my stripper years. I'm not afraid to be myself nor will I attack anyone else for being them but if they're fake that's a different story." _

(end of confession)

zora turned as a waiter walked past her "Hey, can I have another one of these?" she asked waving her drink in his face, her words slightly slurred.

walking up to the back of a boat was a young woman with long blond hair falling to the middle of her back while straightened and auburn streaks, her skin was fair and her eyes were black, she wore some black glasses, she wore a tight white dress that stopped mid-thigh, knee-length brown-skinned boots, her hair was in a side pony-tail, a golden necklace around her neck.

the blonde saw the other girl"hey"

"hi whats your name"was the replied

"sanji whats yours"

"zora"

they hugged and started talking

**mean while **

young woman sat in front of a restaurant drinking ,she was faily tall,thin,and pale girl with blonde hair.

she smile and looked at the sky"this is going to be a wild run"

to be continued


End file.
